


Commission: Anubis' Wish

by francisthewitcher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Bedroom Sex, Belly Dancing, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Furry, Goddesses, Large Breast, Large Butt, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francisthewitcher/pseuds/francisthewitcher
Summary: There was a legend that says Anubis will grant you a wish that even the most impossible will become a reality. That’s why Omar decided to explore the Death God’s temple and get himself a wish. But in the end, he will soon find out there’s something even better than his wish.This story is based on a fanart made by Sssonic2 https://twitter.com/ss2sonic/status/1198467206083801088?lang=en
Kudos: 28





	Commission: Anubis' Wish

A lone jeep sped across the vast fields of the Sahara desert, with its tires kicking up the sand and creating a thick cloud of dust along the way. Although the ride itself turned out to be quite bumpy since the vehicle was driving up and down the sandy dunes instead of taking the smoothest and safest routes.  
  
As it seems the jeep was going through a long journey, it began to slow down before stopping in front of a large, yet old stone building, which appeared to be an ancient temple. Two gigantic statues of humanoid jackals holding their cobra canes stood on guard next to the entrance of the temple. Even though the temple was built thousands of years ago, the structure remained intact like it was built recently.  
  
The driver’s door was opened before a man with a white keffiyeh scarf over his head, wearing a western-style desert clothing with a fleet jacket over it, and carrying a leather bag on his shoulder, rose up to take a look at the temple. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. The paper was actually some sort of a photograph of the identical ancient building.   
  
“Yes, this is the place.” Looking back to the temple, then at the photo one more time, Omar came to the conclusion that they both match, meaning he reached the place he was looking for.  
  
Omar went back to the jeep to turn off the engine, leaving the headlights on to light up the entrance, before he stepped out of the vehicle and made his way to the temple. Although he noticed a chain was blocking the way, a yellow plate hung on the chain with a ‘Keep Out’ warning and what time the place will be open for tour, the funny thing was that there was not a single security guard to watch over the entrance. Therefore, Omar just ignored the warning as he stepped over the chains and entered the ancient temple.  
  
Once inside, he took the scarf off his head, revealing his tanned complexion with buzzcut hair and a soul patch on his chin.   
The place was completely dark with nolightsource, which prompted Omar to bring outhis flashlight.The young treasure hunter looked around and took a moment to gaze in awe at the hieroglyphs all over the walls of the temple, yet that wasn’t the reason why he was here.  
  
He took another piece of paper from his leather bag and unfolded it.It was a sketched plan of the entire complex of the temple with trail marks that lead to the center of the building. So he proceeded to follow the steps from the marked plan, walking through the darkest halls with his flashlight shining the way to his destination.   
  
The walk didn’t last long when Omar had reached the center of the temple, which appeared to be a courtyard. He looked up to watch the cloudless sky full of stars, as the moonlight shone upon the room, illuminating it well enough that he didn’t need to use his flashlight anymore. In front of him, an obelisk stood tall over the walls of the temple. As he passed by the pillar, he found an imposing, yet ominous ceremonial altar; it was carved from dark stone with golden patterns, with two large jackal statues sitting between the altar. Atop the altar was a massive head of Anubis with a narrow snout and pointy ears with golden accents.  
  
“That’s it! That’s the altar!” Omar exclaimed at his discovery, as he looked back up to see the moon inching closer to the tip of the obelisk from the angle he was watching. “I don’t have too much time left, I better get started with it right now.”  
  
Then he hastily headed towards the altar.   
  
He knelt in front of the block of stone, carved with more of logographic scripts, his eyes caught on to an opening which had the shape of an ankh, like there was a missing piece that needed to be placed there. In fact, as Omar reached into his bag, he took out an engraved golden cross with an embedded jewel stone in the middle.  
  
Staring briefly at the treasure in his hand, wondering if he was holding the missing piece, he placed the ankh into the opening of the block. He stood up and backed away from the altar, waiting for a possible response and hoping that the piece was the right one.  
  
Nothing seemed to be happening, yet he decided to wait for a few more seconds before jumping to a conclusion. Suddenly, the oil lamps standing beside the altar lit up out of nowhere, before the rest of the lamps surrounding the courtyard did the same. Omar was almost startled by the unexpected outcome, but he looked back up to the sky, watching the moon already looming over the top of the obelisk and facing towards the altar.  
  
In a split second, the fire of every lamp turned blue and lit up the entire yard with a deep blue glow. Omar looked around wildly with a dumbfounded face, yet he was even more surprised than startled, to think that everything that’s happening right now was exactly what the legends said; what the merchant told him was going to happen when he places the golden ankh on Anubis’ altar.   
  
“It’s working… I can’t believe it, it’s working!” Omar exclaimed while laughing. His words unable to express how excited he was to find out the legend could be the true.   
  
Unfortunately, his moment of joy didn’t last long when the winds started to blow a little harder, driving grains of sand into his face, forcing him to shield his face with an arm. However, the winds only became stronger with each passing second, eventually reaching the force of a miniature hurricane that blew out the fires of the lamps, and almost threw Omar off his feet, yet he kept his footing as he slid a few inches closer to the altar.   
  
For that moment Omar thought it was an incoming sandstorm, but the fact was he didn’t even spot a sandstorm while he was driving across the desert. Something weird was happening, he was very sure, but before he was about to leave the courtyard and go back into the temple, the winds suddenly stopped blowing.  
  
As he realized the weather went back to normal, for a reason he couldn’t discern, Omar started to become alarmed and anxious at the strange turn of events.  
  
“What the hell is going on…” He muttered as he held back the urge of leaving the temple, hoping that things wouldn’t get any more bizarre than just now.   
  
Suddenly, he noticed the environment was starting to light up, before realizing something was shining from behind him with an ominous humming noise. He turned around and saw in disbelief that the altar was gradually glowing white. Clearly he hadn’t been told something like that would’ve happened either, and he couldn’t be sure whether it meant something bad or worse.   
  
At this point, he was now reconsidering about leaving the temple, but before he could move a muscle, the light of the altar became fiercely bright. When the altar literally turned fully white, it released some kind of shockwave that knocked Omar clean off his feet.   
  
At that moment, Omar went blind by the flashing burst of white as he fell to the ground, but instead of feeling the smooth surface of the sand, he felt like he was sinking into something that wasn’t even the ground, he even felt his body getting completely wet. Furthermore, when he carelessly took a breath, instead of inhaling the air, he literally started breathing water into his longs, making him aware rather quick that he was starting to drown.  
  
With his instincts kicking in, he flailed his arms up and down wildly, driving his body upwards through the bitterly cold surge of waters, swiftly gripping him in fear that he would end up drowning, which he firmly believed was the worst way to die. But thankfully, he felt his body just about reach to the waterline, before letting out a huge gasp for air.  
  
He blindly swung his arms around the water to find anything that could lead to a solid surface, and suddenly his hands touched what felt like stone steps. Rather than question why in the moment, he didn’t hesitate to climb up and crawl forward with his drenched clothes, before he started to cough the water out of his lungs.  
  
Omar laid himself out back-first on the floor and focused on recovering his breath before he would ask how the hell he ended up in the water. He cracked his eyes open and looked to whatever he could see through his blurry vision, but when his sight came back to normal, instead of watching the sky full of stars, he was looking at a painted ceiling.   
  
Realizing he was no longer in the courtyard like just a minute ago, he sat up to take a look at his surroundings in a daze.  
The place appeared to be an oriental looking, indoor swimming pool, with decorated pillars running alongside the edge of the waters. Also, upon closer inspection, the pool didn’t look nearly as deep as he thought.  
  
By the look of this room, it gave him the assumption that he was still inside the temple. However, there were some significant differences that raised serious doubts.  
  
The room was dark, but it was lit up by the torches hung from the pillars while the glowing water of the pool brightened the place. But that wasn’t what he was concerned about. Everything looked normal, yet somehow he felt like he wasn’t in the temple anymore. Furthermore, he couldn’t help but have a very bad feeling about the place he’s standing in right now.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of footsteps and the clink of something metallic reached his ears, and it sounded like someone was in a hurry, which made him start to feel panic creep upon him as his heart started pounding louder in his chest. He turned his head where he was hearing the noise, only to find an entry across the pool. Realizing there was no other way to get out of the room, he decided to find a hiding spot. Running quietly to the far corner, he got behind one of the pillars where what’s remaining of the darkness could shadow his presence.  
  
He decided to wait as the footsteps turned louder until he saw a silhouette showing up at the entrance. Omar took a peek while holding his breath, hoping whoever it was would leave instead of searching. Unfortunately, the figure stepped forward, entering the room before the torches lightened the face of the newcomer.  
  
Omar widened his eyes when he finally got a clear view of who it was, but it wasn’t a security guard as he feared, it was a woman. But much to his shock, she didn’t look like a human being.   
  
It was an anthropomorphic jackal with obsidian smooth skin that was as dark as midnight. Her eyes were shining like jewels in the velvety darkness of her orbs, with golden accents blooming the outer rims of her eyes. Her shoulder-length, dark flowing hair resembled a curtain, clipped with gold plates to keep it straight, with twin sidelocks reaching her clavicles adorned with looped gold bands and symmetrically even bangs that covered her forehead.  
  
She was wearing a white-clothed loincloth with golden rings attached around her waist and single-band cloths running around her chest from the top of her ribcage, hugging the sides of each outer portion of her breasts, creating a mouthwatering valley of cleavage along with exposed side breasts. Golden bracelets were strapped around her ankles, her wrists and her upper arms, she was even wearing a gold-trimmed blue necklace, a pair of earrings and a headdress with a uraeus, which represented the head of a snake.  
  
At that moment, Omar took a guess she looked like some kind of a goddess, yet found it hard to believe that he would find a mythical creature in the flesh. Even he couldn’t tell if she was using some sort of disguise, because not only did her skin look incredibly real, she even had the most voluptuous body he’d ever seen. She had a mouthwateringly large, buxom, H-cup chest jiggling with each step she was taking, with her expansive, plump hips accentuating her meaty thighs along her fleshy, yet curvaceous and luscious legs.  
  
It goes without saying that any man would be willing to die to serve her and her glorious figure.  
  
More sounds of the footsteps snapped him out of his trance, making him realize he was getting distracted while ogling the supposed Egyptian goddess and that he was almost leaning out around the pillar. He hastily slipped back behind the pillar before he could get caught, before taking another peek to see the woman standing a few inches closer to the pool.  
  
She wasn’t alone. Two more anthropomorphic jackals, both of them male, were standing beside her. They appeared to be her bodyguards, judging by the military-looking outfits they’re wearing and the spears they were holding in their hands, with both wearing a hardened look on their faces that Omar could tell these guys - or bipedal animals –would bite someone in the face if they so much as dared to cross them.  
  
Her eyes surveyed around the pool, with her ears almost twitching as if she just heard a small sound. But then, she caught something floating on the water. The goddess then motioned to one of her guards with her finger to the pool, which the latter stepped in and used the shaft to pick it up by its handle.  
  
Omar almost gasped when he realized it was his leather bag. Shit! It must have slipped off him the moment he fell in the water. He bit his index finger anxiously as the dog-faced guard delivered his bag to the voluptuous goddess, as she inspected it with a hint of curiousness. Clearly she hadn’t seen that kind of container before, but then a frown grew on her face.  
  
“So we have an intruder...” She spoke with a gentle, yet venomous voice, before she turned to the second guard. “Gather your men and tell them to patrol every corner of the palace and block the exits! If you find the intruder, bring him to me, alive!”  
  
The guard nodded before he bolted out of the room to carry out her order. Then the goddess turned back to the other guard remaining. “You stay here and search this room, I have a feeling he left something that could be useful to us.” After relaying this, she took her leave.   
  
Omar held his breath anxiously as he watched the guard notice the puddle he’d made, before following a trail, approaching to the same spot he’s hiding by following the puddle. At this rate, he knew if he doesn’t act quickly, he’ll get caught and God only knows what those dog-faced people would do to him.  
  
He searched through his pockets for something that could distract the guard. Unfortunately, he had nothing in his pants. In fact, he never thought about bringing his tools because he wasn’t supposed to be in this situation. Even so, there was no time for him to come up with another way, now that the creature was getting close.  
  
The dog-faced guard let out a growl as if he picked up something with his sense of smell, and realized it came from one of the pillars which was at the far side of the pool deck. Readying the spear, the Egyptian wolf cautiously approached that pillar and readied himself to confront the intruder.   
  
What he didn’t expect though was a piece of garment flying into his face, which was the fleet jacket Omar had just been wearing, and before the creature realized, Omar pushed him into the pool and then took the chance to leave the room without taking a look back.  
  
“Oh my God! I can’t believe that worked!” Omar laughed almost maniacally at his luck as he started running across the hallway. He didn’t have the remotest idea where he was going, he wasn’t even sure if he was heading to the exit, but right now he only knew one thing he had to do, escape.   
  
He found an intersection ahead, and without having the time to decide which way he should choose, he decided to take the left one as he went around the corner. But then he stopped in his tracks with a stumble, shock spreading across his face, realizing he just took the wrong way.  
  
He just found a group of jackal soldiers patrolling down the hall until they unexpectedly bumped into the human. He and them stared at each other, both bewildered and dumbfounded to see each other, but then, the soldiers began to growl, brandishing their spears and khopesh menacingly at the young man.   
  
Omar was snapped out of his funk by their hostile response, as he turned around and ran as fast as he could to the right.  
  
His body quickly getting overwhelmed by adrenaline, his breathing became heavier, and he could feel his lungs starting to burn. He could hear some inaudible voices from behind, along with the clinking noise of the soldier’s weapons, yet everything seemed deafened to his ears. He never felt so freaked out in his life! But then again, he’d never had a group of creatures pursuing him with the intention to tear him apart. In this desperate moment, he wished this was just some sort of nightmare and he should be awake by now. Unfortunately, he knew this wasn’t a dream at all.   
  
That didn’t stop him trying to outrun the pursuers, he was crossing and diverting to the other corridors; because the structure of the building looked like a maze, he had to use whatever advantage he could to confuse the guards before finding the right moment to hide.  
  
He took another diversion to the right before he glanced backward when he noticed no one was behind him. Could it be that he managed to lose them? Or had they decided to split up and find a way to surround him? Regardless, he turned his gaze forward again, but suddenly his body collided into something before falling to the ground. However, instead of feeling the hardened concrete, he felt something smooth and soft cushioning his fall.  
  
A feminine yelp reached his ears before his eyes went wide open. He pulled himself up to his knees and looked down to see he fell over a huge swell of cleavage with two mountainous mounds of flesh the size of fully grown watermelons. Each individual globe being bigger than his own head as they lightly wobbled around. Looking up, he met the piercing eyes of the goddess who showed up at the pool room, who stared at him shockingly after he unintentionally buried his face between her breasts.   
  
He knew this wasn’t the right moment to be captivated by her presence, yet he couldn’t help but admit that she looked even more beautiful from a closer look. But then he snapped out of his trance again after realizing he just had physical contact with the goddess herself.  
  
Before he could do something or even apologize, a hand gripped his collar from behind, before pulling him violently away from the goddess and then throwing him back to the floor. Before Omar could stand up, he froze when he saw several tips of spears pointed at his face. Looking up slowly, he realized the jackal soldiers caught up with him, and clearly they didn’t look very pleased after witnessing what the human was doing to their majesty.  
  
The soldiers growled disdainfully as they slowly approached him with a murderous look in their eyes. Omar grew terrified at the realization they do have the intent to kill him.   
  
“No, no, wait! I give up! I give up! Don’t kill me, please!” Omar begged with his hands held up in surrender, backing away from the spears inching closer to his face.  
  
“Stand down! I said I need him alive!” Suddenly, the goddess intervened as she stood up to her feet. “He didn’t do any harm to me, he just… bumped into me.” She almost trailed off as her face grew flushed.   
  
There was a hint of hesitation on the soldiers’ faces, but they complied and pulled their spears away from Omar. Nevertheless, two of them stood beside the human before pulling him to his feet and seizing his arms, before bringing him over to her. He noticed they were much taller than him, as he could only just reach their necks.  
  
“Now, let’s get straight to the point, mortal. Who are you and what are you doing in my palace?” She demanded with her arms crossed over her humongous chest, keeping her face neutral despite the fact he invaded her personal space.  
  
“I-I-I don’t know! I mean, the last thing I remember I was in a courtyard, and there was an altar, and the next thing I knew, I fell into the pool. I have no idea where am I and I don’t even know who the hell you guys are supposed to be!”  
This wouldn’t be the first time he’d been caught and interrogated, but the only difference was he didn’t have to deal with anthropomorphic creatures with outdated weapons, let alone meeting face to face with a queen wearing little clothing.   
  
His story seemed to catch her off guard, as she didn’t expect the prisoner would spill the beans all of a sudden. However, the goddess perked up at the moment he mentioned the altar. She picked up the human’s leather bag, before dropping it to the floor as she took out a photograph.  
  
“You mean this altar?” She inquired before showing it to Omar.  
  
It was the picture of Anubis’ altar he was given by the same guy who told him about the legend.  
  
“Y-Yes! That’s it!” He nodded with his head, but that didn’t help his situation as everyone was now looking at him warily.   
  
“So you were in my temple… What did you do to the altar?” She demanded and stepped closer to the human threateningly.  
  
Omar almost cowered when the goddess’ figure loomed over him, yet he grew confused when she addressed the temple as hers. If that was really her temple, then why was it abandoned? Even so, he dismissed the detail and continued.   
  
“I-I didn’t do anything wrong with that, I swear. Only thing I did was put that piece of treasure onto the altar just like in that picture.” He pointed to the golden ankh which was placed on the same spot he placed it. “Suddenly it glowed white and then the light exploded and for some reason, I ended up falling into the pool.”  
  
The goddess looked at the picture once more with a bewildered look, which made Omar wonder if she had an idea about what was going on, but he knew he shouldn’t keep his hopes up.  
  
“So that’s what happened...” She replied with a low tone, yet she turned back to him with her furrowed face. “But you still have a lot of explaining to do. What were you doing in my temple? Where did you get that golden ankh? And what in Ra’s name were you planning to do with the altar?”  
  
“Alright, just wait a minute.” Omar shook his head in confusion. “What do you mean YOUR temple? That belongs to the god Anubis! And you don’t even look like him. By the way, how can I be sure you guys are real? Aren’t you wearing some kind of disguises to make a fool of me?”  
  
Omar didn’t realize he just made a huge mistake before one of the guards holding him silenced him by throwing a punch into his gut. The blow was incredibly strong and knocked the wind out of him, as Omar fell down to his knees and bent over, clutching his stomach in pain.   
  
“I would watch my tongue if I were you.” The supposed goddess responded with a dry tone as she took one more step forward and looked down scornfully at the human. “I could just order my guards to send you to the prison while I decide how to punish you for vandalizing my palace.”   
  
Omar coughed and wheezed when he had some difficulty breathing for a moment, admitting to himself he kind of had that coming for being a little cocky to the wrong people. Furthermore, the pain felt so real that it was enough to convince him once more that he wasn’t dreaming.  
  
“But I’m willing to spare your life for the fact that you are the very first live human to ever show up in our world, not to mention you don’t even know what you’ve done to the altar. Now I ask again, what were you planning to do with it?”   
  
“You wouldn’t believe me…” He grunted with his forehead pressed against the floor.  
  
“Just answer my question, mortal…” There was a tone of impatience in her voice.  
  
“Ugh... I just wanted to get my wish…” Omar grunted as he raised his head up to meet her gaze, although he could barely see her face through her sizeable tits. “I don’t know what I did wrong, but I was supposed to put the missing piece into the altar and then I would summon the spirit of Anubis so he could grant my wish, at least that’s what the legend said…”  
  
“Where in the blazes did you hear such nonsense?” She inquired as her face furrowed with disbelief.   
  
“From a merchant who sold me the golden ankh…” He replied as he regained enough strength to get up, only to be pulled up by the guardians that held him by his arms like before. “He even provided me the pictures like the one you’re holding and the location of the temple. But of course, I had to pay a lot of money to get all the info.”  
  
The goddess let out an exasperated sigh and cast her eyes down in ponderance. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she turned to the guards holding the human and made a gesture with her hand. The guards let the human go, much to his relief as he rubbed his arms, a little surprised they had such a strong grip. Had they held him any tighter, they could’ve broken his bones with little to no effort on their part.   
  
“What’s your name, mortal?” The beautiful female jackal asked.  
  
Omar would’ve answered immediately, however, he became a little distracted when he noticed she was a good deal taller than him as well, to the point that he could barely reach the gorgeous goddess-like woman’s chin. Furthermore, he couldn’t help but gulp down a nervous knot in his throat, as he tried to keep his eyes upon her instead of looking at her big natural breasts, which had him feeling a little hot under the collar.  
  
“Omar…” He replied after a couple of seconds, failing to hold himself back as he dared to take a glance at her chest. His pants around his crotch area beginning to feel just a little tighter as he did.  
  
“I’ll be straight with you, Omar. I don’t know how that bastard knew about my temple or how he got the golden ankh, but what I do know is that you were a fool to believe him.” She said bluntly as she threw the leather bag back at him. “That legend he told you was nothing but a lie, what you just did to the altar only brought you to the afterlife.”  
  
“Wait, afterlife? What are you talking about?” The confusion crossed over his face before he demanded more of an explanation.  
  
“Ugh… this is gonna be more complicated than I thought…” She rubbed her eyes with a grumble before she started again in detail. “When you activated the altar, you accidentally started a ritual. You see, thousands of years ago, your people built the temple to deliver the deceased pharaohs before they would mummify their bodies. The altar was used to extract their souls and send them to the next world, Aaru, so they could have eternal rest. But since you didn’t give the altar that offering, it chose you to be sent to the world you’re standing in right now.”   
  
“So you’re telling me that…” Omar trailed off when his mind couldn’t take what he just heard.  
  
“Yes, you’re in Aaru, the paradise where the dead live in peace.” She finished with a hint of pity.  
  
The young man stood frozen, completely shocked with his mouth hung open. He couldn’t even think whether or not he should believe everything the goddess had explained. At this moment, his mind couldn’t take all the information before it suddenly shut off.As a result, Omar fainted and fell to the ground.   
  
“Great… just what I needed.” The goddess sighed with a facepalm. Then she gave an order to one of her guards. “Take him to my chamber, it would be best if no one else were to find out we have a mortal here.” She turned to the rest of the guards. “The rest of you, don’t even think about telling anyone what happened here!”  
  
After laying out her orders, she walked off on her way to her chamber with her guard following her from behind with the young man carried on his shoulder. On her way, the goddess knew she should’ve mentioned to the mortal the fact that, just because he’s in the Aaru, doesn’t mean he will be trapped here forever.She couldn’t blame him for passing out though. She could only hope by the time he wakes up, he will be calmer than before.

Omar moaned as he slowly regained his consciousness, squirming his body around before feeling the strange softness on his back, he even felt his head resting on something fluffy. Once he cracked his eyes open, the first thing he noticed was the intricately carved ceiling.   
  
Sitting up, he realized he was lying on a queen-sized bed with lace curtains hanging over the sides, but to his surprise, the bed itself was large enough that it could fit more than two people. However, he found himself becoming confused about how he just ended up on someone’s bed. Last thing he remembered, he was running away from dog-faced soldiers before bumping into a female one, who had huge boobs. He could barely remember what happened after that, but he didn’t forget he passed out after hearing something that was utterly absurd and completely illogical.  
  
He would like to believe all of that was nothing but a bad dream, but to be in someone else’s bed, in the middle of a peculiar room with sandstone walls and columns with hieroglyphics, was not the kind of place he would prefer to wake up.   
  
Suddenly, a shudder ran through his body when he felt a chilling breeze coming from an entryway ahead, which appeared to be an exit to a balcony. But when he looked down, he realized he was wearing nothing but a loincloth, yet that did little to help the fact he was almost naked.   
  
“W-What the… What the hell happened to my clothes!” He shouted.   
  
“You had them soaking wet, so I had to undress you and let them dry.”   
  
Omar perked up after hearing a familiar voice, before turning to his side and seeing the same buxom goddess from before, sitting in a settee beside the bed with a neutral, yet calm and patient expression. It seemed like she’d been waiting for him to regain his consciousness, for who knows how long.   
  
“It… It’s you again…” The young treasure hunter said, completely stunned by her presence, even though this time there were no guards around to protect her.  
  
“I’m sure you were expecting to wake up in your world, but I’m afraid you’re still trapped in Aarus.” She stood up from the settee and stepped closer to him. “After you passed out, I decided to bring you in to my chamber so you wouldn’t cause any more ruckus around the palace.”   
  
“Wouldn’t you send me to the dungeons instead?” He didn’t like giving ideas, but he couldn’t help but wonder how he didn’t end up getting jailed.  
  
“Yes, but like I said, your presence changes a lot of things because you were unaware of the kind of mess you put yourself into.” The female canine turned around and walked towards a table at the far corner of the room.  
  
At that moment, Omar’s eyes bulged out at the sight of her huge butt-cheeks bouncing in a hypnotic sway, causing her own loincloth to get wedged in between them, leaving every inch of her behind completely on display. He had to admit, she had undeniably the fattest ass he’d ever seen in his life, it was too much for him to just look away, especially with his hormones forcing his mind to become engulfed with dirty thoughts.  
  
“Besides, just because I’m the goddess of Death doesn’t mean I have to be ruthless to my prisoners, unless they deserve it, of course.” Anubis continued as she poured water into a golden chalice cup.  
  
“Wait, are you really Anubis? I mean, THE god of Death, Anubis?” Omar snapped back to reality and expressed his incredulity at such a reveal, only to freeze when he met a piercing glare from the female jackal.   
  
She took a deep breath to not let that question get on her nerves, as she approached the human with the cup full of water. “Judging by your tone, I can assume you didn’t expect me to be a woman?” She asked daringly.   
  
“That’s not what I meant…” Omar responded bashfully after realizing she took offense to that. “It’s just that, the history books I read in college said otherwise. Your followers didn’t even mention the theory that you’d be someone else, not even in the ancient paintings from your temple.”  
  
“Is that so? Well, be that as it may, it’s understandable you never knew my identity since no human has ever met me in person, until now.” Anubis replied as she stood in front of the human, before handing the cup of water to him.   
  
Omar was surprised at her gesture, but he accepted it and thanked her, before taking a sip of water, letting out a refreshed sigh.   
  
“So… am I really dead?” After a moment of silence, he asked with his head hung low in dismay.   
  
“Not exactly… In fact, there’s a chance you could go back to your world.” Anubis revealed, earning a shocked and hopeful look from the young man. “I’m not completely sure if that’s a possibility. But the way I see it, you didn’t come here as a walking spirit like the late pharaohs who came here. It’s hard to tell how you did end up in this situation since you’re not actually dead, but whatever the case, I don’t see you being trapped in Aarus forever.”   
  
“Does that really mean you can send me back where I came from?” Omar stood from the bed with a jump, barely containing his excitement.  
  
“Like I said, I’m not sure unless I give it a try.” Suddenly, Anubis placed her hands softly on his shoulders.  
  
Omar was surprised by the feeling of her soft hands.He couldn’t help but feel comforted by her almost gentle touch as she sat him back down on the bed.   
  
“The only solution I have in mind is to take you back to the same place where you came from.”  
  
“You mean that pool where I fell in?” Omar wondered as he tried to keep his eyes on her instead of her large, pillowy breasts.  
  
“Actually, it used to be a hall where we perform a ceremony to receive the arrival of the late pharaohs. But that was in the past, and since we no longer received any more of their offerings, I decided to reconstruct it into my... personal bath.” Anubis replied with a hint of embarrassment, only to clear her throat and continue. “The point is I have to take you in there because it’s linked to my temple, so I will perform some sort of spell that should send you back to the living world.”   
  
“You think that will work?” Omar inquired without considering how bizarre it was, what he was listening to.  
  
“To be frank, I’ve never done something like that before, not even with a soul who wanted to be reborn.” Anubis replied with a pondering look. “But even if it sounds impossible, there’s still a chance this method could work. Even gods have capabilities they have yet to discover.”   
  
Omar only nodded his head at this, without any other choice but to trust her. However, the uncertainty grew on his face when one question remained in his mind, yet he was hesitant to ask it. However, after noticing the inquiring look from Anubis, he decided to be completely honest.   
  
“Why are you helping me?”  
  
The question almost caught Anubis by surprise, as she peered into his perplexing look in search for any sarcasm behind his tone. But after noticing he wasn’t averting his eyes away from her, she realized he was serious.   
  
Her face softened then, before she turned around and sat on the bed next to the young man, as he moved aside to allow her to sit, yet he couldn’t help but blush when he noticed her breasts bouncing slightly.   
  
“That’s a very interesting question you have Omar, not an unexpected one though.” Anubis replied with a small smile. “To be honest, I’m helping you because I know you were only tricked by the man who told you about that simple-minded legend, which is the reason why you’re here by accident.”   
  
“Yeah… I really screwed up, didn’t I?” Omar seethed before he slapped his forehead. “I can’t believe this… If I’d have taken the time to reconsider, none of this would’ve happened.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you?” Anubis asked, inquisitive at his rational comment. “If I remember, you said you wanted to get a wish, was that too tempting for you to just let it go?”   
  
Omar was silent again as he looked down at the floor, as if he was ashamed to admit why he didn’t think this through in the first place. Nonetheless, with a resigned sigh, he decided to answer.  
  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He replied as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. “To be fair, I thought it was just a myth the first time I heard it, but when the merchant showed me those pictures and sold the golden ankh to me, I couldn’t think of any reason to believe it was just a scam. And then, I thought it was the only chance I could get to be rich instead of taking life-threatening adventures.”   
  
“Sounds like he carried out a flawless scheme to make your mind play tricks on you.” Anubis concluded with an amused look.  
  
He groaned in exasperation. “I get it, I said I messed up! But that won’t save him when I find him and kick his ass unless he gives my money back!” Omar stood from the bed, getting himself ready to get out of the room   
  
“Not so fast Omar, even if you didn’t find what you were looking for, that doesn’t mean you’re going back empty-handed.” She replied as she also stood up before Omar could make his way to the exit.  
  
“What do you mean?” He turned around with a puzzled look.  
  
“While you were unconscious, I’ve been doing some thinking. Even though you almost caused an incident in my palace from your unexpected arrival, I believe you do deserve some compensation. Since your only purpose was to summon me for a wish, then I’m willing to grant it.”  
  
“Wait, can you grant me a wish?” Omar turned to the beautiful Anubis in surprise, only to blush when she stood one foot away from him, giving him another look to her ample breasts.   
  
“Of course, even though what the merchant told you about me was inaccurate, it doesn’t mean I can’t be capable of do it. But that also depends what kind of wish you want.”  
  
“I… I don’t know what to say, but that’s so very generous of you. If only I could repay you somehow...” Omar replied with a grateful smile.  
  
“You don’t have to repay me for anything…” Anubis replied softly before approaching Omar a little closer, as she cupped his face with her hand, which almost made him flinch at her touch. “I know you just wanted to find anything to make your life full of excitement. Hmm… and I can see something else excites you more.”  
  
Omar was puzzled at her last remark, but then he noticed she was looking down. He followed her gaze and his eyes almost bulged out when he saw a big bulge in his loincloth, and his member was about to spring out from the underwear. He couldn’t believe he just got turned on from enjoying the feeling of her delicate hand.   
  
“S-Shit! W-Wait, I can explain!” He stammered as he brought his hands over his crotch, yet he couldn’t hide his face reddening.  
  
“Calm down Omar, there’s nothing you need to be sorry about.” Anubis let out an amused chuckle, something that no one, let alone Omar believed he would hear. “I know it’s just an unpreventable reaction in your body. Would you mind if I ask what made you feel excited?”  
  
Omar was taken aback by that question. He could tell she already knew the answer, but she was asking him to say it in detail. At that moment he thought it was a trick to expose himself for being a pervert, but Anubis didn’t seem visibly upset about it, rather she seemed curious considering the fact she and Omar are different.  
  
Nevertheless, Omar refused to answer while avoiding eye contact with her, only to have his eyes gluing over her big firm breasts, and from a closer look he could see her hardened nipples poking through her band cloths. With a gulp, he took a step back, slipping Anubis’ hand off his face.  
  
“Is it something about my figure? Do you find me attractive?” Anubis however remarked with a giggle, before she stepped closer to him while placing her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Omar couldn’t believe she was consciously making physical contact with him, and that moment he realized she was actually seducing him when her breasts were inching closer to his face. Feeling cornered, he looked up to see Anubis with her coaxing smile, before he finally answered by nodding his head.  
  
Her smile widened, whilst her eyes sparkled with an excited expression as she pushed him down into the settee. Omar watched her boobs jiggle as she leaned them down to eye level, which made his breath get caught in his throat.   
  
“Is this what you’re wishing for? You want a taste of my luscious body?” She teased him while lifting his chin with her finger.   
  
Omar went speechless, completely stunned as he processed what Anubis just suggested. Truth be told he had the impure desire to make that kind of wish. However, his perplexing reaction didn’t allow him to confess, instead he could only answer her question with another question.   
  
“Why…” He said with a murmur, inadvertently lifting his hands up to touch her big meaty hips, but Anubis stepped away before he could feel her skin, leaving him a little disappointed.   
  
"I've been waiting for thousands of years to have someone who wants to adore me for more than just being a Goddess."  
  
Anubis waved her hand and suddenly she summoned a set of ancient instruments popped up out of thin air as they floated around her like she was controlling them with telekinesis. One of them was a sistrum, the other was the goblet drums and the last one was a lyre. Before Omar could comprehend what was going on, the sistrum started jangling while making a melody, and when the rest of the instruments started playing along, Anubis began to perform a belly dance.   
  
Omar held his breath, as he decided to just remain where he’s sitting and enjoy the show.  
  
As the music filled the entire room, Anubis cast a sultry look to the young man as she raised her arms above her head and enthusiastically followed the beats of the drums with her movements, lifting her hips and twisting her waist. At the same time, she spun around and gave the human another look of her bubble butt bouncing around that Omar followed the motion of with his eyes, following every movement her hips made as each individual mound rose and fell in quick succession, one after the other. Pulling and tugging the soft material wedged between them like they were trying to grind it down into paste, as it slowly disappeared further into her ass-crack.He honestly couldn’t tell if she was actually twerking or not. Not that he really cared.  
  
However, Omar didn’t realize he wasn’t covering his erection anymore since he was now hypnotized by Anubis teasing dance, watching intently as her big ass was sent bouncing around with her sculpted waist tilting from side to side.Her boobs jiggling and bobbling about to the point that they were almost spilling out of the sides of her dress. Excess boob-flesh shirking outwards and wobbling all over the place like two massive water balloons, as more and more millimeters of dark flesh oozed further out of her attire. Her hard tips dragging along the thin material holding them in, as a small bit of her areolas slipped passed the cloth every so often.   
  
Anubis could notice the bulge twitching in his loincloth, and instead of finding his reaction indecent, she ran her tongue across her lips with growing hunger. As she turned around to face him, she began to approach him slowly without stopping her dancing, while the instruments remained behind as they continued to play.  
  
She whirled around once more when she was now standing a few inches closer to Omar, before she lifted her arms and shook her chest up and down. Omar looked up in awe to see her bouncing her bountiful breasts like an experienced samba dancer. The two massive globes both rising high into the air, before giving a hefty, audible bounce down as their soft flesh smacked against her breastbone. Omar was positive he could even see the supple flesh of both giant melons rippling from the impact each time. He was so caught up by this display that he was practically drooling over her irresistible assets.   
  
A smirk grew on Anubis’ face when her eyes caught his raging erection twitching uncontrollably, but suddenly her face grew flushed as she squeezed her thighs together in the middle of her dancing. In time, she already knew she can’t keep dancing any longer. She wanted more.  
  
She began lowering her body while swaying her waist at the same time until she got on her knees.  
  
Omar let out a breathless gasp when Anubis clasped her hands on his thighs. “Whoa, hey what are you-”  
  
He couldn’t finish his sentence when the Goddess gripped the brims of the loincloth and then pulled them off, finally exposing his private parts. In a matter of seconds, his dick sprung out to attention, batting her on the snout in the process. She backed away a bit and let out a gasp when she witnessed his full seven-inch member standing proudly before her eyes.  
  
“Oh my goodness! So that’s what a human penis looked like…” She breathed in amazement at the sight of his twitching length.  
  
Omar on the other hand was a little confused, finding it difficult to believe Anubis had never seen a penis before. But before he could say something, Anubis reached over his crotch and clasped gently around his shaft. He flinched and then let out a small whimper at her touch, not in pain, but with pleasure.   
  
Anubis was just getting started however, as she began to stroke the shaft up and down, slowly and gently, as she felt the hardness of his length throbbing in her hand. Her breaths grew heavier as her cheeks began to flush to the point she couldn’t hide her lust any longer.  
  
Omar reared his head back as he was unable to hold back his moans, yet he didn’t do anything to stop Anubis from giving him the handjob. He looked back down to watch the beautiful goddess fondling his dick feverishly. Then he shivered when he could feel her warm breaths over his member.   
  
Noticing Omar had his eyes on her, she looked back to him with a sly grin, as she applied some gentle pressure on his shaft with her hand, earning an approving grunt from the young man.  
  
“You’re loving this, aren’t you? I can give you something more if you want~” She cooed as she nudged the top of his crown with her finger.  
  
“Fuck! Yes! I love this! I really love this! Please, just stop teasing me!” Omar moaned as he gripped the edges of the settee.  
  
“That’s what I wanted to hear…” Anubis let out a giggle as she stopped poking his tip, much to Omar’s relief.  
  
She then lowered her head down to his scrotum, taking a moment to smell his musky scent, before she stuck her tongue out and started to lick from there, all the way up to his crown head, slurping all over it in circles.  
  
“Ooohh! Holy shit!” Omar hissed as his body trembled when he felt the tip of her tongue twirling around his urethra.  
  
Anubis kept using her hand to stroke the shaft while licking his mushroom tip, but then she proceeded to use her other hand to fondle his balls. Omar began to moan loudly, not even worried that anyone would hear his cries behind the walls, he was even impressed the goddess Anubis had this level of skill in pleasuring a man.   
  
The goddess of the afterlife began to moan in delight when she was now tasting his precum oozing out of his tiny slit, finding the bitter-sweet taste more delectable by the second, which prompted her to wrap her mouth all around the head. She passionately started to suck a few more inches of his cock while keeping her fingers wrapped around the lower base of the shaft.  
  
Loud slurping noises came out along with muffled moans from the busty goddess as she started steadily taking his whole cock into her mouth, although while she was taking more of his meat, she was gagging until his man-meat reached her throat.  
  
“Oh God! This… This is amazing! Don’t stop!” Omar cried out in ecstasy as he inadvertently placed his hand on her head, caressing slowly across her hair.  
  
“Mmmhhmm! Mmmhh!” Anubis mewled around his cock, seemingly merry as she felt his hand pushing her head forward to the point that her snout was now pressing against his crotch.  
  
Her cheeks puffed up when she was now swallowing his entire length, yet she didn’t back down as she started to bob her head up and down, making more squelching noises from the union between her mouth and his cock. The more she was loving the first time having a taste of his cock, the more she was feeling her special place between her legs sizzling in excitement.  
  
With her other hand, she released his balls and she reached down to her pussy and started fingering herself. At this moment, she was getting herself so wet that her juices were dripping down to the floor.  
  
Omar began to growl like an animal in heat as he felt her throat muscles clenching around his dick. He hadn’t experienced a deep throating before, but he was amazed nonetheless that Anubis could perform so flawlessly. Unfortunately, he knew the pleasure wouldn’t last long when he felt his balls clenching, meaning he was about to reach his climax.  
  
“A-Anubis, I’m about to cum very soon!” He groaned loudly.  
  
Anubis’ eyes burst open in surprise after hearing his call, but then she pulled her head away from his lap and she shook his hand off her head. Omar realized she let his saliva-coated prick pop out of her mouth with a gasp, as he turned to the goddess in disbelief and disappointment.  
  
“Wait, don’t you come yet! There’s something I need to try first!”   
  
Omar blinked at her remark, but then he witnessed her unfolding her dress from her chest, finally releasing her massive mounds of dark flesh as they bounced in freedom while she tossed her attire to the side. He remained stunned as his eyes glued on to her dark purple nipples already erected, feeling the craving for a taste of them.   
  
The next thing he knew, Anubis pulled her mountainous mambas up with her hands and then surprised him by slipping his meat between them. His eyes widened when she started pumping them up and down while squeezing his length tightly with her doughy pillows. Omar let out a hot gasp as he felt the incredible sensation of the softness of her tits massaging his dick.  
  
“How’s that feel, young man? Do you love my breasts squeezing around your cock?” Anubis said huskily as she intensified the movement of her breasts. She giggled when she noticed his phallus poking out of her cleavage.   
  
“Oooohh! Fuuuck... Nngghh! I really can’t hold it any longer!” Omar greeted his teeth, feeling overwhelmed by the uttermost excitement that it was only a matter of seconds until he reached his orgasm.  
  
The melody from the floating instruments grew louder and intense like the song was now reaching toward the grand finale.   
  
“Do it, my dear. Let it out. I want to taste your seed!” She cried out and then captured his cockhead into her mouth with ravenous lust, swirling her tongue around the crown from inside.  
  
After finally getting her permission, he bent forward and reached over to her head with his hands, before he shoved his hips up to her face and drove his manhood all the way into her warm, moistened mouth as deep as he could.  
  
“Mmnggghhhk!” Anubis whimpered loudly with her eyes going wide in shock at his roughness, yet she grew aroused as she felt his throbbing cock going through her gullet.   
  
In a split second, Omar let out a howl and felt his balls pulsating as he started to pump a large amount of thick cum down her throat. Anubis mewled with her eyes shut when she also reached her orgasm, drinking as much down as she could like her life depended on it.   
  
Although, she wasn’t ready for the sheer quantity of seed he pumped out, as he kept cumming excessively until he filled her mouth to the brim.A small portion of it leaking out of her mouth, splattering some of it over her breasts while a few drops spilled to the floor, mixing with her own juices beneath her.  
  
Anubis cracked her eyes open and gazed up at the human lovingly as she kept drinking a few more ropes of his gooey milk until he was finally petered out. At the same time, the music went silent as the instruments finished playing before they suddenly vanished out of thin air.   
  
With a long sigh of relief, Omar let his hands go off her head, before pulling his drenched cock out of her mouth and then slumped down back on the settee. As he was recovering his breath, he watched Anubis wiping the remaining spunk off her breasts with her fingers and delightfully sucked them into her mouth.  
  
“Ooohh… Oh my God…” Omar muttered between his breaths. “I… I can’t believe that just happened…”   
  
“It’s your first time doing something like this, isn’t it? I can tell you loved every second feeling my warm mouth around your cock~” Anubis replied after finishing off cleaning herself. She leaned closer to his crotch and gave his semi-flaccid manhood a peck on his tip, earning a small moan of approval. “It would be a shame if you don’t have anything left. I’m just getting started after all.”   
  
Anubis then raised up before she placed herself over his body and straddled her thighs carefully over the young man’s waist and sat on his lap. Omar gasped when her ginormous, bare tits began pressing against his face as he could feel her hardened nipples rubbing against his skin.  
  
“You better get yourself hard again quickly, or else I’ll have to do it for you~” She looked over her shoulder to his limp manhood, before reaching her hand down to his crotch and then grasping on to his ballsack, starting to fondle them gently but with enough pressure to pique his excitement.  
  
“Mmff! W-Wait! Nngh! J-Just give me a minute!” Omar grunted as he moved his head away from her breasts. Yet, he could do nothing but grab a hold of her plump thighs, making Anubis let out a soft moan in delight.  
  
“I’m afraid this cannot wait, my darling.” Anubis chuckled huskily, but her breath grew heavier when she was getting overwhelmed by her libido. “No one in my kingdom has ever been brave enough to make love to me, not even to propose to me. I spent centuries all alone, I tried to pleasure myself, but it’s not enough… Please Omar... I want you inside me...”   
  
The stimulation of her hand in his scrotum was too much for Omar to answer or at least consider the request brokered to him, he even felt his member jutting up lively until he could feel her huge ass rubbing against his length. He let out a shaky breath when Anubis pressed her soft naked pillows into his chest, as the supple flesh spilled out over his torso the more she pushed her fleshy mounds down against him.  
  
He cracked his eyes open to meet the lustful gaze of the busty goddess. He could clearly see the imploring look in her eyes, even though they already went too far from the beginning, she was still begging him to be the first man who will ever get the chance to be the man she was looking for, despite the fact they barely knew each other.  
  
Omar reached his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her round buttocks, and he started moving his hips to rub his full mast through her ass crack.   
  
Anubis let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt the hardness of his cock, but a happy smile grew across her face after learning what his answer was. She let go of his scrotum before she raised her pelvis and took a hold of his meaty pole. And while she placed her other hand on his shoulder to keep herself steady, she guided his man-meat to her groin, running the bulbous head over her dripping folds to lubricate it with her juices.  
  
The goddess tried to hold back her whimpering as she felt his cockhead pressing against her entrance. However, she paused for a moment to stare into the young man’s eyes, as her own narrowed down at him with lustful glee.  
  
“It’s now the time for you to find out how it feels to plow a goddess…”  
  
After her remark, Anubis sucked in a breath and dropped her hips down with one thrust.  
  
“Oooooooohhhhhhh!” Anubis let out a scream of ecstasy as his entire manhood pushed through the caverns of her flesh, which were forced to expand by the girth of his cock.  
  
“OH FUCK! You’re so fucking tight down there!” Omar gasped loudly as he felt her inner walls gripping around the base of his cock harder than it would’ve felt if he were to get strangled by a snake.  
  
“I told you no one has ever made love to me… until now~” Anubis cooed sultrily as she started grinding back and forth over Omar’s thick rod. Since her pussy was exceedingly drenched, it was very easy for Omar to take his rod in and out of her snatch effortlessly, as her inner sanctum was now taking the shape of his full length.  
  
“Nnngh! Fuck! Ooohh! Your pussy really feels amazing!” The young man moaned out loud as he groped her bouncy apple bottom with a sturdy grip and pushed his hips upwards to plunge his pipe deep inside her.  
  
“Aaahh! Yes! Ooohh yes Omar! Don’t you dare hold back! Ravage your goddess’s pussy to your heart’s content! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!” She screamed with desire, as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and met his thrusts by bouncing up and down steadily on his crotch.  
  
As they both started to get rough with each other, the squelching sounds produced by Omar’s cock scraping the goddess’ drenched cunt was becoming a new melody of their new bond, along with the constant gasps, moans and pants of remarkable euphoria that rang out the entire room.  
  
Anubis clapped her crescent moons on his thighs loudly, prompting the young man to give the goddess a few slaps on her springy buttocks with his hands, making them wobble like they were made of jellies as Anubis yelped, only to be followed by a moan of pleasure as she found herself aroused off of getting spanked while she kept slamming his thick, meaty slab into her. She pressed herself further into the young man’s torso, to the point that her watermelon-sized tits flattened out like pancakes.  
  
Omar shuddered as he felt her nipples rubbing and skidding against his chest, driving him crazy as he knew he couldn’t stand that kind of teasing anymore. Sliding his hands off her backside, he ran them along her back until they reached her breasts, before groping the sides of her supple, fleshy orbs in his hands. Although he could do nothing but squeeze them with his fingers, as somehow, he couldn’t find the strength to lift them up.  
  
“Haah! Oohh! Oh my~ Haah! You wanna taste my nipples?” The horny jackal said with a giggle when she noticed him staring down at her bosom, wearing a look like he was getting thirsty for her mouthwatering melons.   
  
She rose up off him as her breasts continued to bounce up and down with the movement of her hips. Omar took a moment to stare intently at her humongous boobs before he reached his hands up and grabbed a handful of them. Anubis mewled when she felt his strong hands squeezing and groping them roughly as her gelatinous flesh bulged through his finger gaps. However, she knew that wasn’t enough for Omar.   
  
“Oooohhh! Come on, darling. They’re yours now~” She encouraged him before leaning down so she could hang her heavenly orbs over his head.  
  
Omar licked his lips at the sight of her swaying tits inching closer to his face, he reached forward and took one nipple into his mouth whilst rubbing his face into her pillow. He quickly began sucking her puffy areola vigorously like a vacuum, while also using his teeth to nibble her puffy tip.  
  
“Ooooohhhhh! Oh goodness! Aahh! Yes! Suck them as much as you like! Nnggh! Just don’t stop plowing my pussy! Haaahh!” Anubis mewled as she began to quicken the pace, slamming her hips harder onto his cock with tumultuous zeal.  
  
Omar pulled his head back, releasing the spasming and soaked nipple from his mouth before proceeding to stimulate another teat, this time he avidly slurped it like a starved baby. He also proceeded to run his hands up and down her hips softly, caressing her lascivious skin very delicately.  
  
“Oooohhh heavens! This is too much! More! Moooorrrrreeeee~!” Anubis locked her arms around his neck as she cried out deliriously in euphoria, feeling her mind gradually going blank.  
  
That was when an idea popped into his head. Omar let the left nub out of his mouth with a pop, but then he raised his hands and brought the pair of mounds together with the sizeable nipples rubbing against each other. Opening his mouth wide, he launched forward and then took them both, voraciously devouring both her teats as he massaged and squeezed her supple, spongy globes with his hands.  
  
Anubis screamed out in carnal bliss with her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She could feel Omar’s thick rod punching through her cervix, making her body convulse as he was exploiting her weak spot, not to mention the way he was sucking both of her tits. It was the most blissful experience she’d ever had.  
  
Sadly it was not going to last long when Omar felt his balls clenching up, which was a clear sign that he was getting closer to his second climax. At the same time, he felt Anubis’ pussy walls tightening in around his dick, meaning she was also reaching her orgasm.   
  
Without hesitation, he glided his hands down and gripped on her buttocks once again, and as he reared his hips back down, he pushed himself off his back and thrust his pelvis all the way up into her groin with tremendous force, ramming the bulbous head through the entrance to the womb in one go before a new wave of cum spurted out of his cock, starting to fill up her vessel.  
  
Anubis bent her back and wailed out in ecstasy when she reached her orgasm, and suddenly her feminine nectar began to spray all over Omar’s cock, dampening his thighs in the process. She felt her strength slowly fading away as she felt her sacred garden being fertilized with baby batter, as thick dribbles of sperm seeped out from her battered snatch and down Omar’s nuts.  
  
Omar suddenly released her nipples with a loud pop and gasped for air, letting out a huge satisfied sigh as he finished pumping the last ounce of spunk into her womb. However, despite how his climax had come to an end, his member was still completely erect, which surprised him as he didn’t even know he could still have some stamina left after that.  
  
As he was coming back to his senses, he looked up at Anubis, apparently frozen while she was looking straight to the ceiling, yet he could notice she had a silly look on her face when she reached her orgasm. Nonetheless, it didn’t take more than ten seconds for her to reach the end of her climax, before she slumped down against him, pressing her breasts on his chest. She looked dazedly at him with her face coated in sweat.  
  
“Oh my goodness… You’re still so hard inside me…” Anubis whimpered while shifting her hips side to side, feeling the hardness in her inner walls full of man seed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer so her snout could almost touch his face. “I hope you still have some strength left. I can give you the privilege to cum inside me one more time...”  
  
Even though Omar was starting to feel tired, he couldn’t deny he was still highly aroused, especially after hearing an offer he couldn’t ever refuse. He could feel his own desire bubbling up again, enough to help him find that little bit of strength he needed, as he met the goddess’ gaze with his own.  
  
  
“Hold on baby.”  
  
Before Anubis could reply, Omar slid his arms under her legs and then raised to his feet. Catching Anubis off guard, he carried her under her legs in his arms, yet he kept the tip of his manhood inside her constrictive, cum-filled canal until the moment he stood up. As soon as he did, he sent his spearhead all the way up her love tunnel and through the entrance of her womb.  
  
“Oooooooohhhh!” She cried out in a mix of surprise and pleasure, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. The sensation of his cock impaling her sent an intense jolt of pleasure through her body that made her mind go blank for a split second.   
  
Normally Omar wouldn’t be able to carry a person, especially someone who’s slightly taller than him, but the libido granted him enough strength to overcome the odds. Standing defiant against the rest of his body, he made his way to the bed while holding Anubis by her legs. Each step he was taking made Anubis bounce on his groin, thrusting his member in and out of her snatch as some droplets of white fluids fell down to the floor.   
  
Anubis whimpered and moaned every time his man-meat was thrust in and out of her plundered cave, as she tried to keep holding herself onto him.She was impressed a human didn’t seem to struggle to carry her around.  
  
Once Omar reached the side of the bed, he descended with Anubis to the mattress. Anubis let out a yelp as they bounced on the bed and Omar landed on top of her. As he stood on all fours over the goddess, he followed the motion of her doughy mounds jiggling slightly, prompting him to grope them with his hands once more.   
  
Rearing his hips back, he slammed his thick rod right back into her cunt, sundering his pelvis into her waist while his member was punching through her near non-existent cervix and into her womb. He grunted heavily in pure, unrestrained rapture, leisurely picking up his pace so he could pummel her sopping wet pussy even further.  
  
“Oooh fuck! Ahhh.. Yes! Haah! That’s it! Give me more of your precious cock, darling! Aaaahhhh! My body is all yours!” Anubis squealed out with depraved glee in her piercing golden eyes, showing signs she may have already lost her senses.  
  
With a carnal grin forming over his lips, Omar leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth once again, running his tongue all over her soft, massive tit, as he used his other hand to fondle the other breast, squeezing and pinching it like he was trying to milk a cow’s udder. He continued pummeling her pussy with fervor, smacking his pelvis against her with his balls slapping audibly against the cleft of her ass, making her butt cheeks ripple like water.  
  
The combined technique was too much for Anubis, and her tongue fell out of her mouth like a slobbering dog. She never imagined he would go overboard just to demonstrate how much he adores her and her divine figure, but actually, she was very happy he didn’t back down from the chance to have sex with her.   
  
Omar groaned fiercely around the teat in his mouth like a ravenous animal, feeling Anubis’ warm cavern tightening around his rod, encouraging the young man to go harder as he pummeled her snatch relentlessly.  
  
It goes without saying they were rutting like there was no tomorrow, slap on slap of their bodies meeting each other started echoing throughout the entire room, along with the squelching noises of Omar’s dick sliding in and out of her moist cavern. Furthermore, thick dribbles of sperm from his last climax was flowing out of the ravaged, sopping wet pussy that were coating his shaft with his own seed and even Anubis’ womanly fluids.   
  
The young man then raised his head up from her chest and stretched her nipple with his mouth, making Anubis push her chest forward as she let out a powerful cry of pleasure, feeling the pressure of his gritted teeth around her helpless bud. With his lips pursing tightly around the hardened nub, he sucked on it harder like he was trying to make her spill some breast milk, until he had enough and released it from his mouth, leaving her puffy areola coated with spit.   
  
Taking a gasp for air, Omar pumped tirelessly into Anubis’ body, as he looked up to meet the disheveled expression of her face, eyes rolled up to the back of her skull, with her tongue hanging out limply from her open mouth. As much as he enjoyed looking at her delirious demeanor, he needed to say something to her.  
  
“Anubis… Nngh! About my wish… Gnngh! I made my decision!” Omar suddenly called out as he looked up to meet Anubis face to face. “I wish for you to be my wife!”  
  
“W-What?” Anubis responded between gasps and moans, shocked to hear such an unexpected and bold announcement.  
  
“I… Nnggh! I know we just met... But… Haahh… I know how awful it feels to be all alone… You deserve someone who could make you feel loved! Oooh! I want to be the man you’re looking for! I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!” He exclaimed as he doubled the speed and strength of his thrusts, making the bed creak as he pounded against her like a raging bull.   
  
Anubis was taken aback by his roughness, yet she couldn’t help but moan vividly while he was kissing her womb with the tip of his meaty spear. She couldn’t even have a moment to think about the young man’s wish, but she was starting to consider this might be the only chance she could ever get, even though the relation between a deity and a mortal was debatable.  
  
Suddenly, Omar leaned forward so he could face straight to her, without stopping moving his hips. She could see the unwavering passion in his eyes, but there was more. The way he was staring intently at her, eye to eye, there was a great sincerity to his gaze that could mean he was very serious about his wish.  
  
Before she could say anything, Omar pressed his forehead against hers and his hot breath washed over her face.  
  
“I love you, Anubis…”   
  
The world around her seemed to stop moving, as the next words struck her like a cupid’s arrow just pierced her heart. Those were the words from the only man who would ever confess his true love for her, yet all the time she thought it was only happening in her dreams.   
  
The tears started welling up in her eyes, much to Omar’s shock, but before he would think he picked the wrong time to tell her about his feelings, Anubis swung her arms around his neck. She brought up her face close to his and then wrapped her lips hungrily around Omar’s face, effectively taking him off guard.  
  
His eyes went wide at the realization he just got his first kiss, but it wasn't like what he saw in the movies. She was giving him a passionate, yet aggressive kiss that almost felt like she was trying to eat his face off. Her pink muscle pushed inside his maw, as she coiled it around his defenseless tongue with such ferocity that he couldn’t fight back, as she dominated him easily in a small, erotic battle.  
  
However, Omar was utterly aroused by the way she was wrestling his helpless dorsal into complete submission with her slippery eel. He kissed her back as he tried to explore her warm, moist cavern, only to be repelled by her skillful tongue as she tasted him with a fervor that no human could ever match.  
  
It lasted for almost one minute before Anubis broke the kiss as they both let out a breath for air, with a string of saliva splitting between them.  
  
“With this kiss, consider your wish being granted…” She said softly with tears of joy spilling from her eyes.  
  
Omar was stunned at her response. He could even feel his heart skipping a beat. The truth was he didn’t expect Anubis would actually agree with his wish, and now that this was happening for real, he was now overwhelmed with excitement. He could even feel his member throbbing more furiously than ever before.  
  
“Anubis!” He yelled, as he continued to slam his hips up and down into her snatch.  
  
“Oooooooooooaaaaaaaaahhhh!” Anubis mewled in euphoria, loving the feeling of Omar’s cock pummeling her pussy with no mercy.   
  
As Omar thrust his body deeply into her, his thighs were now pressing on her haunches, making her legs dangle up into the air while Omar pushed his pelvis down with heightened speed and force to where he was now smashing into her womb like a bull’s ram.  
  
His face was now inches away from Anubis’, staring intently her eyes while feeling her breaths. Unable to resist the urge, he lowered his head and latched on to her limp tongue with his mouth and pulling it in, as he pressed his lips roughly into hers, while using his hands to fondle both of her breasts. She was initially surprised at this sudden move, but then she delightfully accepted the kiss.  
  
“Mmmmmhhmmmmmmm!” Anubis mewled into his mouth, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck once again and locked her legs behind his waist. One of her hands slid up to his head and shoved him further into her.  
  
She tried to fight back against his tongue and take control over his mouth once again, but to her surprise, Omar managed to push his pink muscle into her moistened cavern. He was so caught up with passion that he took the chance to step it up the notch, as he was starting to suck her slithering tongue with his hungry lips.  
  
Nevertheless, Anubis was actually enjoying how Omar was now taking her mouth into submission. This was the kind of man she’s been looking for, someone who won’t back down against a divine being like her. At this point she was now losing herself with heightened pleasure that she hadn’t ever felt before.   
  
They continued to deepen their heated kiss, swirling, slurping and dancing their tongues in circles as their mouths began to drool. Their bodies were so embraced that they didn’t even want to let go from each other. They were also rubbing their bodies creased with sweat while Omar kept burying his raging steed into her plundered cave, grounding his hips harder into Anubis’ body as the bed creaked loudly.   
  
After a few seconds, Omar suddenly broke the kiss to get some breath, yet their faces remained close.  
  
“Ugh! Hhooh! Anubis… Haah! I’m going to cum again!” He panted as he felt the orgasm surging up through his body again.  
  
“Do it! Cum inside me! Fill my guts with your sweet sperm! GIVE ME A BABY, OMAR!” Anubis cried out ecstatically as she kept her legs locked around his waist so he wouldn’t try to pull out.  
  
Omar began to wheeze when he felt his balls getting swollen like balloons as he drove every last inch of his manhood into her cunt, feeling her inner walls trying to choke around his length, which meant she was also reaching her limit.   
  
“Oooohhhfuuuuck!” With one last thrust, Omar pushed the tip of his member all the way to the womb’s end, his bulbous head spasmed like crazy before a rush of seed started to pour out of it like a volcano.  
  
“Hiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!” Anubis reared her head back against her pillow and hollered out in pure intoxicated bliss. Her body fell into a mind-blowing orgasm that almost sent her into a blissful coma.  
  
Even though the young man came a couple of times, he was still loaded with an incredible quantity of jizz. The more he came inside her babymaker, the more his semen overflowed through her canals until they seeped out of her lower lips, her female juices even squirted out along with it, to the point that the bedsheets were getting utterly soaked at this point.  
  
The young human and the goddess kept clinging on tightly to one another with their chest pressing together. Anubis’ giant gazongas were mushed down like pudgy marshmallows into his pectorals. Staring deep into each other’s eyes with burning passion, coming to terms with a new life that awaited for both of them, together.  
  
He just finished releasing the last drop of his essence inside her inner sanctum, feeling his member gradually deflating until it wasn’t as hard as steel anymore. Once their simultaneous climaxes calmed down, Anubis finally unwrapped her legs from his back, allowing him to remove his now-flaccid member out of her snatch slowly. At that moment, thick dribbles of cum spilled out of her battered hole and spattered her bed.   
  
Omar let out a relaxed, yet tired sigh as he collapsed on top of Anubis, resting his head against her pillowy mountains of flesh, rubbing his head against the softness of her globes in delight.  
  
When she’d recovered from her orgasm, Anubis looked down to see the human nuzzling between her breast, which caused her to let out a giggle and ruffle his hair affectionately.  
  
“That was amazing, Omar… I never thought you knew how to make love to a woman…” She muttered.  
  
“I never did… but… let’s just say I trust my instincts.” Omar chuckled as he tried to keep his eyes open and not fall asleep. “So… what’s gonna happen now? I mean, if you already granted my wish, does that mean I’m going to stay here forever?”  
  
“It’s your choice, my love. But if you choose to stay here, I can help you settle in and start a new life here. This could be our own room, but if you need some possessions like you have in your world, I can just create them for you.”  
  
“Heh, actually that would be great. I don’t have anything to miss in my world after all, so I guess I wouldn’t mind living in a parallel world.” Omar replied before raising his head from her breast and captured her lips for a prolonged passionate kiss, until they broke away a few minutes later. “Well, now that almost everything is settled, when are we gonna start planning for our wedding? I mean, at this point I’m already your fiancé, right?”  
  
“It’s a little too soon to talk about it…” Anubis giggled.Even so, she was pleased at his suggestion. “Although… I do remember something what my people were talking about. If I remember right, there was some sort of prophecy about me performing a ceremony that would declare my engagement with someone I truly love.” She looked lovingly at the human, obviously implying that he’s her true love.  
  
“Really? What’s it about?” Omar raised his eyebrow with intrigue.  
  
“Oh, I think you will love this...” Anubis responded with a seductive, mischievous smirk.  


* * *

  
“Oooooooohhhh shit! Hhhaaah! Anubis! Ugh! Is this really what everyone wanted to see?!” Omar cried out as he bucked his hips upward, plunging his manhood into his fiancé’s cum-coated love tunnel.  
  
Anubis was wearing some sort of wedding dress with golden ornaments, only her huge honkers were exposed as she was humping up and down onto his cock. Not only that, they were lying on a circular bed, which was in the middle of a raised up platform with four torches surrounding it by the corners.  
  
A crowd who attended the wedding were gathered around the platform, watching the whole scene in a mix shock and awe to witness Anubis not only revealing she finally found someone who could be her husband, but also the fact that the husband turned out to be a human. Not to mention they were getting turned on watching them breeding in public.  
  
“Trust me… Haahh! My people deserve to know who I’m… Ooohh… marrying with~!” Anubis replied between her moans as she slammed her pelvis back down against his body. “But… Don’t mind them!... Just focus on making me pregnant! Nnnggh! Fill me up more with your seed and get me pregnant!”   
  
Even though she could feel her womb was already overfilled with her husband’s essence, it wasn’t enough for her to make sure she will carry his baby. Omar on the other hand already forgot how many times he had cum inside her at this moment, but he could guess this was going to take a little longer until he’d run dry.  
  
“Alright then… If you want it so bad, then take that!” He met her pelvis with his powerful thrusts. The sound of Anubis’ butt-cheeks clapping on his lap rang out loudly all over the chamber. He slid his hands up from her waist, until they reached to her chest and began to fondle her sizable breasts yet again.  
  
“Ooooohhh yes! Keep fucking me, my love! Show everyone that you are worthy to be my husband!” Anubis mewled excitedly as she tried to match his pace, feeling his slippery cobra piercing through her cervix over and over again.  
  
While they continue breeding, Omar took a moment to remember the time he told Anubis what kind of wish he wanted, and even though that event changed his life drastically, he couldn’t deny that it was the best wish he ever could’ve made.  



End file.
